


Sasha Wire and the Not Good, Very Bad Day

by Swan_Song



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Juno Steel accidentally fakes his death, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, No Plot/Plotless, Sasha is pissed, this is honestly just my excuse to have Juno and Sasha confront
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Song/pseuds/Swan_Song
Summary: Juno did not expect the final briefing for the heist to end with a blaster to his head.
Relationships: Aurinko Crime Family & Juno Steel, Juno Steel & Sasha Wire
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Sasha Wire and the Not Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.

“Juno, Pete, remember your roles. We go in and out, smooth as possible, got it?” Buddy asked, looking at the two of them with a serious eye. 

“And no distractions, got it?” Vespa growled, making them both flush pink. 

“Alright, alright, we ge-“ Juno froze when he felt the familiar chill of a blaster pressed to the back of his head. The others reacted immediately, hands going to their weapons, when a familiar voice spoke. 

“Drop the blasters. All of you. Nobody moves or he gets it.” The voice was dead serious, and Juno knew that she was. She would do it without hesitation, at this point. He also knew that Ransom has a knife in his sleeve and he can get her before she shoots either of them, probably. 

“Ransom, don’t. I know what you’re planning, don’t. Don’t hurt her. Just… let's solve this like civilised people.” Juno raised his hands slowly, taking more space to make it harder to hit the woman behind him. “No one has to shoot anyone, so how about we  _ all _ drop the blasters and talk? What do you say, Sasha?” He asked, hopeful. Buddy eyed the situation, suspicious. They could all see the gears in her head spinning. 

“Like hell I’m dropping my blaster around some of the most wanted people in the galaxy, which I was sent to arrest. You should know me better than that by now, Juno.” She said coldly, and Juno sighed. 

“Okay, fine, so keep your gun on me. Just let me turn around, okay? It’s fucking weird talking when I can’t even see your face.” He said, trying to keep his voice from showing how stressed he was. There was silence for a short while. 

“Fine. But you do it slowly and with your hands up. I know exactly what you can do with a blaster.” She said, and Juno slowly turned, stepping back to stand with the others. In front of him stood Sasha Wire, whose face he knew about as well as he did his own. They were friends since childhood. And now, she was holding a blaster to him. 

“What happened to your eye?” She asked, gun still up. 

“Which time? One has Martian tentacle monsters, and the other involves mind control and hallucinations. Which one do you prefer to hear about first?” He jokes lightly. 

“Juno, darling, hate to interrupt, but would you mind introducing the lady who is pointing her blaster at us?” Buddy asked cautiously. 

“Oh. Yeah. That’s agent Sasha Wire, from Dark Matters. Sasha, I assume you know all of us?” He asked, trying to appear in control.

“Certainly wasn’t expecting to arrest you today, Juno. What happened to you? Faking your own death so you can… what, become a criminal? That’s not like you!” Sasha asked, the blaster still in her hands. 

“Faking your death?” Buddy raised an eyebrow. 

“I’d like to know more about that too, what the hell are you talking about? I didn’t fake my death. Hell, I even left a  _ don’t worry about me I’m not dead just leaving _ message!” Juno, frowned, looking at Sasha.

“Is that what that note to Mick was supposed to mean? If so you’re even worse than I thought.  _ Don’t look for me, I’m going off to a better place _ ? Seriously Juno?! This is a fucking suicide note.” She seemed angrier. 

“That  _ does _ sound like a suicide note, Juno…” Ransom noted, and Sasha moved her blaster to him. 

“You shut it, Glass, or whoever the hell you are.” Her voice was cold, and Juno was panicking. He did  _ not _ like this at all. 

“Woah, hey, Sasha, seriously, really no need for this. Sasha, I mean it. Please. And back to the point? I already  _ was _ a criminal. You know that, dammit. Thirty nine misdemeanours, remember? And that was before I was eighteen.” He reminded her, stepping a bit forward. Covering for his friends. 

“There’s a bit of a difference between breaking and entering and stealing millions of creds worth of stuff and hanging around some of the most notorious criminals in the galaxy!” She waved her blaster. That’s how he knew she was distressed. Sasha Wire, in her normal state, would never just wave a blaster. She would also be here with an entire unit of agents. She was winging it. “We were supposed to be the good guys, Juno, remember? This isn’t being the good guy!”

“You’re right, there is a difference, and the shit we did as kids? Worse. Way worse. Cause when we broke into places, or stole stuff, we were taking from people like us. People who were just trying to survive, like we were. Right now, these people won’t even feel a dent in their wallet from the stuff we take. Nothing! These people have more than we thought  _ existed _ back then!” Buddy was glaring daggers at his back, he knew, but… Sasha was his friend. He had to explain this to her. “Besides, want to talk about being the good guys? You can’t be the good guys the way we tried it. I was in the police and they kicked me out for not being corrupt enough. I tried to be good as a PI, and they abused it to make things worse! Right now there is legal slavery on Mars and the police won’t do a thing. It will protect the slavers, Sasha. This isn’t called being the good guy!” His eye begged her to understand. To realise what he’s getting at. 

“Listen, Juno…” the pain on her face was clearly visible. “Come with me. I’ll tell my bosses you were working for me. I’ll tell them you gave me information and helped me. We can make a real difference together, Juno! We can work together like we wanted to do back then. You can do good in Dark Matters. Just come with me and we’ll forget this ever happened.” Her face softened, just a little. 

“Sasha… you know it’s not true. You know I can’t do that, and you know I won’t let you arrest them. We’re friends, aren’t we Sasha? Please… let us go.” Juno looked into her eyes, seeing them harden again. 

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare pull the friend card on me, Juno. I bailed you out of so much shit, you have no right. I’ve been protecting you from the consequences of all those semi-legal stunts you’ve been pulling before  _ because _ we’re friends and I’m not going to do it now that you’re an actual thief, for what, for the fun of it?!” She seems genuinely hurt, but Juno was also angry now. 

“Grow up, Sasha, we’re not eighteen anymore! Mick and I bailed you out of just as much stuff as you did us. I’m grateful for everything you did for me Sash. I really am. But you have to grow up and realise  _ this isn’t about it _ . You’re asking me to… to let you arrest my family! I’m not going to just come with you and abandon them!” He called out at her. 

“Your family? Your  _ family _ ?! Juno I am your family! I’ve been your family since we were five! Whose house did you stay in when you were too afraid to go back home? Who patched you up when you came with cigarette burns and bleeding cuts?” Juno winced at that. 

“Low blow, Sasha. Low blow. And now you’re the one pulling the friend card. Sasha, you’re my family, and I love you, but so are they. They’re my family, in a way no one was since… I care about them the same way I care about you, and Mick, and… the same way I cared about Ben.” He looked into her eyes, and they maintained eye contact for a long moment before she turned her head away. 

“How am I supposed to react to this, Juno? How am I supposed to do my freaking job like that? Tell me, Juno, how am I supposed to do anything when I know that… that this is how you feel about these people?” She shook her head, finally putting her blaster down. Vespa pulled up her blaster but Juno grabbed her arm. 

“Please. Just… let me. Please.” He looked at her, almost begging, and she lowered it as Buddy put a hand on her arm. Juno stepped toward Sasha. “I’m sorry. I really am.” He said softly, reaching out a hand to her. She looked at him, her strong eyes so hesitant it hurt him to see her like that, before she grabbed his hand. 

“Promise me, Juno. Promise you’re not going to lose your heart. Stay Juno Steel I know. I’m really happy that you’re getting better, and that… that you’re not alone anymore, but I need to know you’re not becoming someone you would’ve hated.” She glared at his eye, and all he could do was nod. She pulled him into a short, tight hug, and whispered “I forgive you”, a response to his apologies in the message he left Mick all the way back when he ran off Mars. Then she pulled away, tapping her earpiece and beginning to talk to her team. “They’re gone. Fall back.” She said as she walked away.


End file.
